specialafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Hanazono
Hikari is one of the main protagonists of the series. Her name means 'light', in Japanese. Hikari holds the 2nd position in her entire school in grades. Because of that, she regards Kei Takishima her rival because he holds the school's 1st position. She is also called "Miss Second Place" by Kei. 'Appearance' Hikari is considered to be very pretty, she has long waist length black hair and black eyes. Her skin is not too light and darker than other SA's girls' skin tone. Being part of the S.A, Hikari's uniform consists of a white blazer over a pale green polo shirt with a pale yellow tie. Her dark blue skirt is fastened to her waist by a white belt. She wears dark blue socks that stop below her knees and brown school shoes. During the warmer months, she, along with the other females of SA, wears a short sleeved white shirt with the S.A. Logo on the sleeve and pocket, purple striped tie, and purple skirt. When she challenges Kei in a physical contest, she often ties her hair in pigtails and wears an orange T-shirt and a pair of pants as well as wrist bands. Apart from her uniform, she tends to wear very casual wear consisting mostly of shorts, pants, and simple shirts. She has been shown to wear a skirt, but only when she attended Taiga Yahiro's party with Kei, when her mother insisted that she do so, and when she went to London. During the time the members of the S.A had to spend three days in a normal private high school, Hikari, as well as the other girls, wore the usual sailor suit uniform. When she met Finn, Hikari's long, black hair was one of the reasons Finn took interest in her, although it was more because she looked a lot like Finn's mother. 'Personality ' Hikari is a sweet, caring and kind-hearted girl who often worries about others and can never turn a blind eye to someone who asks for help. Hikari can also be stubborn and confident, especially when it comes to her rival, and she never backs down from a challenge, especially if it's one from Kei. She is extremely competitive and constantly looks for opportunities to beat Kei and become Number One, although she has never succeeded, which frustrates her. From simple contests to strenuous physical contests and examinations, she challenges him to everything and Kei eagerly agrees and always gives her conditions if he wins. Hikari is also a very smart and talented girl, proven by her position as Number Two in the entire school. As indicated in Episode 4, Hikari has no talent for teaching, despite her being gifted in almost everything else. Although she can handle her own fight (often against boys) since her father trained her from young, her friends (Kei especially) get irritated whenever she puts herself in danger. Hikari also acts like a spoiled child whenever she gets sick and blurts out things that she wouldn't usually say. She also attacks people (particularly Kei) whenever she becomes like this. But when she recovers, she has no memory of what happened. Although she excels in academics and athletics, Hikari is a horrible cook, as revealed when she had to make Kei a bento after losing a contest. Hikari also lacks common sense at times and tends to be unaware of how people (mainly Kei) regard her. Her optimistic personality and straightforwardness allow her to have a tendency to see the best in people, which her friends do not. Although Hikari is rather sensitive to the others, she is very dense when it comes to love. As proof, she never notices how Kei is in love with her which of obvious to everyone else, including her parents. She is completely oblivious to Kei's romantic feelings for her, no matter how Kei tries to show her, she just brushes it off. Later in the series she starts to develop feelings for Kei which she cannot understand. She only identifies it as love when Kei leaves for London. 'History/Background' Hikari has been taught by her father, a pro-wrestling fan, how to fight since she was six. While training in her house, she meets Kei for the first time, since their fathers were good friends as well as avid pro-wrestling fans. Hikari experienced her first loss while fighting against Kei. Since then she has declared herself as Kei's rival, even forcing her father to enroll her into Hakusen Academy (which is quite expensive) just to defeat Kei. When she challenges Kei to a match, Kei always replies back saying something like, "Ok , Miss Second Place. You know that I'll win anyway", which never fails to annoy her. 'Relationships' ''Kei Takishima Kei has loved Hikari ever since they were young . Hikari sees Kei as a rival, but ends up returning those romantic feelings. No matter how many times that Kei shows that he loves her more than a friend - including the time in Episode 1 when he says that Hikari's unfathomable determination is the why he admires her - she is oblivious to the romantic feelings Kei has for her, despite the fact that everyone else is completely aware of them. In volume four, Hikari begins to fall in love with Kei, though she does not realize it until volume six. Hikari eventually confesses to Kei, saying "I love you" repeatedly, but Kei thinks she means as a friend until Hikari finally indicates that she really does love him. When Hikari shows affection for other guys, Kei becomes really jealous and usually scares them away. They finally become a couple in chapter 53 and in chapter 91, they get "engaged". In chapter 96 she didn't want him to know that she was moving because of her father's work but when she accidentally revealed when she said no manner how far apart she will always challenge him and relived that she was leaving and she tried to run away but he manage to catch her and ask her what she was talking and tells her that she's doing the same thing that he did before leaving before telling whats going. In the last chapter Kei asks Hikari's hand in marriage, although, she declines and says that she will marry Kei the day she beats him. 'Akira Toudou' Akira appears to be Hikari's best friend in school, as Akira is willing to help Hikari in her problems and loves her like a sister. Akira often calls Hikari "adorable." Akira invited them to her villa, but she was most interested in Hikari going. According to Akira, Hikari changed both her and Kei's lives ever since they met. Hikari also helped train Akira to help her beat Yahiro (who she thought was a bully) when Akira was still a timid, shy girl. 'Iori Tokiwa''' In the manga, Iori Tokiwa appears in volume 14. At first, the SA are very shocked to realize that a new student has tied for 1st place with Kei. When they figure out who this person is, the SA notice that they are in trouble; having someone tie with one of the SA members makes everyone's rank drop down one, leaving Ryuu in 8th. When Iori first meets Hikari and sees her potential and her determination for first place, they both become friendly rivals. Later on in the series, Hikari and Iori's friendship grows deeper, for they both have many similarities (mainly working very hard, and having much determination to win). This causes Kei to become extremely jealous, making both of them rivals. Iori also states that he will win not just first place, but Hikari too. One day, Iori asks if Hikari wanted to be his model for a competition, since Iori wants to be a stylist. And of course, since it's a competition, Hikari says yes. In their final round of competing, they win 1st place, making both of them very pleased and happy. After that, Hikari makes Iori a promise, saying that no matter what they'll be friends. Iori accepts this knowing that Hikari loves Kei, yet he is still pleased with just knowing that Hikari will always care for him. Category:Characters Category:Special A Category:Hanazono Family Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters